


querida você não conhece garotas como eu

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Primeira vez presa ?”





	querida você não conhece garotas como eu

“Primeira vez presa ?” a outra mulher na cela disse assim que o guarda que tinha trago Leia até a cela se retirou.

“Não” Leia disse examinando o seu estado, o policial tinha torcido seu braço de uma maneira bem estranha ao colocá-la na viatura, mas pelo menos eles não haviam jogado o spray de pimenta nos manifestantes como na última vez.

“Sabe é muito rude não olhar as pessoas nos olhos quando você fala com elas”

Leia respirou fundo, virou seu olhar diretamente para o rosto da outra ocupante da cela e disse :

“Não, não é minha primeira vez presa. Satisfeita ?”

“Não realmente porque isso levanta mais um monte de outras perguntas, você parece uma garota rica entediada, mas a princesinhas geralmente param após serem pegas pela primeira vez. Ou você não conseguia se controlar, uma cleptomaníaca talvez ?”

“Eu sou uma ativista politica na verdade”

“Garota rica entediada e com uma causa”

“Eu acho que pessoas que fazem pouco de pessoas tentando fazer algo para melhorar o mundo são uma das coisas mais erradas com a nossa sociedade”

“Uma das coisas mais erradas com a nossa sociedade, faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu fui chamada assim”

“Então quem é você, o que você fez para acabar aqui ?

“Hannah. Mas você pode me chamar de Han, todo mundo faz. E em termos de ocupação você está falando com a melhor contrabandista da região princesa”

“O quão boa você pode ser se você foi pega ?”

“Ossos do oficio, então você não vai me dizer o seu nome ?”

“Não”

“Você está com medo que eu te procure um dia desses ?”

“Não, eu apenas não estou com vontade de fazer isso, nós garotas ricas entediadas somos assim”

“Okay, mas se você não me dizer o seu nome eu vou ter que continuar te chamando de princesa”

“Tudo bem por mim”

Han riu, secretamente esperando que Chewie demorasse bastante para aparecer e pagar sua fiança, apesar das circunstâncias ela estava sentindo que iria ser uma noite divertida, era meio difícil imaginar o que não seria com aquela garota ao lado dela.


End file.
